bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Generals
Once you reach Rank 30, you can choose between a few Monkey Generals to lead your monkeys. They will give certain buffs to towers and debuffs to bloons. You can only have 1 General commanding your monkeys at a time. Recruiting a General costs Monkey Money but once you've unlocked them once, you unlock them forever. 'MonkeyMcGee (1000 Monkey Money)' MonkeyMcGee used to be really fast. Before he became a general, he was a triple gold medalist in the 100m sprint at the Bloonlympics. Unfortunately, his rival Bloony the Loony hired an assassin to assassinate him. MonkeyMcGee managed to escape alive, but he was forever crippled and had to be in a wheelchair for life. He then became a monkey general, plotting his revenge against bloonkind. Effects: All towers shoot 10% faster, moving towers move 50% faster and all bloons move 5% slower. Abillity: For 10 seconds, make all bloons move at the speed of the slowest bloon on-screen. Cooldown: 90 seconds. 'Captain Blooninator (1500 Monkey Money)' Nobody knows Captain Blooninator's real name. He earned his nickname when he defeated a N.I.A.T.F.G single-handedly. Every monkey fears and respects him. They avoid him but obey his every command. Although, come to think of it, he does look a bit rubbery and round... And his tail looks glued on... And his face looks just that little bit like a mask... Effects: Patrols the screen with the range of a 2/0 Dart Monkey. Towers in his range shoot 50% faster and have 10%/1 extra popping power. (depending on which one is more helpful to the towers). Abillity: For 10 seconds, Captain Blooninator will go behind enemy lines and stop patroling the screen. During those 10 seconds, all bloons come out with 1 less layer (turns ceramics to rainbows) and MOABs will have 20% less health. Cooldown: 90 seconds. 'King Monkey XXXVI (1500 Monkey Money)' King Monkey XXXVI is a firm but just ruler. He showers in gold. He trains his best soldiers first-hand. He showers in gold. He ruled for 30 long years in the Monkey World. Once he passed on the rule to his son, King Monkey XXXVII, he became the general of the Monkey Force. He showers in gold. In his spare time, he smells flowers, collects stamps and showers in gold. Effects: All Banana Farms generate $5 more. This applies after the Valuable Bananas upgrade. Every 10 bloons popped also generates $1. Also allows you to "deposit" some money and earn 10% interest from it every round. Abillity: Get $1000 "in advance", meaning you get $1000, but any money you would earn otherwise receive after that will dissapear until you earn $1000. Can only be used after Round 10. Cooldown: 90 seconds. 'Steve the Monkey (1200 Monkey Money)'Category:Gameplay Mechanics He may be very good at making people think ''he's incredibly ordinary, but he really isn't. You start with a free 0/0 Dart Monkey that can't be upgraded, but has a very powerful ability. When you activate the ability, he turns into a 3/3 Boomerang Monkey for 12 seconds, during which time you also get double cash! It takes 88 seconds to recharge. Appearance: A 0/0 dart monkey with a little + symbol next to it normally, and a glowing 3/0 boomer with a bionic arm during the ability. 'The Gunmaster (1400 Monkey Money) The Gunmaster resembles a 4/2 Heavy Assault Monkey with a gold uniform instead of a black one, and has the same range. He provides a 5% firerate boost to nearby towers, and has the Onslaught ability. When you activate the ability, he attacks like a supercharged 4/3 Heavy Assault Monkey; his flamethrower has a reload of 1, his grenade launcher 26, and his cannon 17. It lasts for 15 seconds and takes 75 seconds to recharge. '''Mayor Monkingham (1300 Monkey Money) Mayor Monkingham used to be the mayor, but passed the job to his son when he decided to fight in the war. He is cheerful and happy, but has a bit of a temper. He has all the skills of a 4/2 Monkey Village (except for the beam attack), but the firerate and range boosts are 125%, and he also taunts bloons, which somehow deals 1 layer of damage. He also has the Weremayor? ability, which turns him into a werewolf, making the bonuses 175% (due to the monkeys' fear) and attacks deal 7 layers of damage per second. Trivia * This idea is strikingly similar to the Heroes from Bloons TD 6. ** However, it was made years prior to the announcement of BTD6. * King Monkey XXXVI's ability is similar to IMF Loan from Bloons TD 6.